Multi functional physical exercise apparati have been designed in the past to incorporate a variety of different subassemblies into a single machine which enable the user to perform a variety of different exercises different for each subassembly. Such conventional multi functional exercise machines provide a limited number of available exercise routines which themselves are limited in the ranges and types of motions that the user may perform.